Lexie Gossip
Lexie Gossip is the daughter of Leah Gossip. A Rebel by any other name would still be against all forms of continuing her story. She finds the tale stupid and unnecessary to follow. After all, how many stories are there about being careful with listening to people? Character Personality She loves to be the boss, be in charge, and will do anything to get her way. Spoiled rotten from 5 years of being an only child, she expects to get what she wants, when she wants it, and has a tendency to get angry when she's denied. Lexie is the eldest of three, and most would consider her a bossy, rude girl. Once one sees her with her siblings, however, they see a whole other side of the teen. She will defend her siblings to the death, and if someone ever makes fun of her sister or brother, they're as good as black and blue. Defensive, protective, and always aching with the need to prove herself as more than just a selfish, spoiled princess. When it comes to her family, Lexie will tease them relentlessly, but only to an extent. She doesn't like to actually hurt them, and if they do get hurt, she's a gentle, sweet young woman. She is often seen shopping for her little sister, Sammi, or buying sweets from Ginger Breadhouse's child for her little brother, Chris. The two mean the world to her, and she would give up anything for them. Her relationship with her mother is strained, but Lexie is as protective of her as she is of her siblings. No one messes with Leah Gossip, not if Lex has anything to say about it. Lexie only truly opens up when she begins to sing, having developed a passion for it when she was a small girl and saw Apple White on the television. Since that moment, she dreamed of being a pop star, of living life on the road and never settling down. She'd rather do that than follow her tale, and her mother doesn't blame her. After all, chemical burns are not fun. Lexie thinks her mother is against her dream, which is the main source of tension between the two. Overall, Lexie is kind of a witch, with the sweetest soft side you could ever imagine. Appearance She follows in her mother's footsteps of being tall. Lexie stands at a firm 5'10, with a slender build save for her.. er, large chest. She keeps her black hair short, in a pixie cut, and always ends up chopping it when she deems it too long. She has dark brown eyes that look almost black, the color of a rich cup of coffee first thing in the morning. Her face is diamond shaped, with a pointed chin and sharp cheek bones like her mother. Her nose is small and button-like, and is often crinkling in anger or laughter. She loves to laugh, and has a wide smile that embarrasses her. Like her mother, she has light freckles, as well as dimples on her cheeks that she got from her father's side. When her hair is long and not chopped off, it's curly and wild, much like herself. Like her mother before her, Lexie is a wolf, and has wolf ears that match the color of her hair. They aren't quite as sensitive as her mother's, but she'll still hit you if you touch them. Her ears and smile are the two things she doesn't like about herself, but you'll never catch her talking bad about them. She keeps such insecurities to herself. Lex has long, lithe limbs, that are toned from learning to dance while singing. She frequently performs dance routines in her dorm room while her roommate is out. The teen likes to wear easy to move in clothes, and is frequently called a hippie for her choice of clothing. Her basic outfit is a peasant blouse that flows freely around her midriff and arms, and bell-bottom jeans. She's also seen wearing peace signs and flower crowns that she's made herself. Fairy Tale: Gossip Wolf and the Fox Basic Summary go ask Leah How Lexie Ties Into It nah Relationships Family Leah Gossip - her mother is always supportive of her baby girl's dream and can't wait to see her shine like the star she is. However, Lexie has got it in her head that Leah doesn't actually support her dream of being a superstar, and argues with her frequently about it. The other source of tension is the fact that Lexie doesn't have the same father as her siblings, and Lexie doesn't know who he is. Samantha Gossip - Sammi is Lexie's best friend and little sister, the younger being about a year behind Lexie. Sammi loves to spend time with her sister, and often composes music for her to perform. Lexie would like Sammi to join her in her dream, but Sammi simply wants to become a music teacher. Christopher Gossip - the youngest Gossip, Chris is a lot younger than his older sisters. He's excitable, squishy and loves Lexie so much that he cries every time she leaves for school after a break. Friends Mmmmmm Pet Sammi Romance Lexie thinks everyone at the school is below her standards, so she doesn't feel the need to date. Quotes Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Gossip Wolf and the Fox